1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which will form a cured film by ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Release agent compositions containing as a major component an organosilazane polymer (Japanese Preexamination Patent Publication (kokai) Nos. 60-145815 (1985) and 60-221470 (1985)) are known to form a water repellent cured film.
However, to cure satisfactorily the above release agent composition, generally requires a long time. Further, since the thus obtained cured film is soft, the durability against abrasion is low. Moreover, when said cured film is used for a long period of time, the water repellency of the cured film lowers finally and the oil repellency of the cured film is low.